Quest for Provadence
by MajinoftheCrimsonMoon
Summary: He is the last of a once great clan. Drake the last lord of thunder seeks the lost legendary blade his to wield by right and tradition. But is he truly prepared for what lies ahead? [Sequel of sorts to Life as an Fallen Angel first.] [To be rebooted later this year! Read now or forever hold your peace.]
1. Chapter 0:Prologue to adventure

Quest for providence

Welcome to the secand entry of the After the Darkness serises. Unlike Life as an Fallen Angel this story doesn't feture the "main cast" but foucus on ther story of my orignal charater Drake

Prologue to advangure

A cloaked figure stood in the frozen wastelands of the Lunar Snowfield. A gust of wind blows his hood back revealing blowing snow stuck to his dark blue hair and goatee.

The demon's face marred by a single vertical scar across his left eye, a souvenir of a hard fought battle. "Well hidden indeed." Drkae muttered to himself. He had little doubt the box he sought was hidden here more for mnemonic resons then anything to do with a perfect hiding place. He certainly wouldn't put it past his mother to do such a thing.

Studying the ancient map Drake homing in on his objective the sooner he found it the sooner he could get far away from the bone chilling cold. Lining up the landmarks he approached the cliff face a mound of snow around its base concealing what the demon came for. Brushing the snow away Drake knew he found the right place. 

The demon lord studded the stone in front of him. The snow clinging to the surface perfectly camouflaged the bolder as part of the rock face. Placing his hand against the seal carved into the rock his power activated the 'door'. The massive stone sank into the ground reveling the passage behind it. "This is it." Drake said as he entered the passage the stone returning to place behind him. The demon lowered his hood with the bone chilling winded sealed out he realized the cave was relatively warm and dimly lite by glowing Geo crystls set into the walls like torch mounts.

Drake cautiously made his way down the passage the text didn't mention anything about traps, but he wouldn't take any chances. The winding passage opened up into a small room, sitting on a flat rock in the center of the room was a small box.

Looking for anything out of place and finding none. Drake made his way to the box the small metal box was engraved with markings and symbols of the clans agent text only someone from the fallen netherworld of his clan could read. To the demons surpise a series of clicks could be heard as the metal box unlocked it's self.

Opening the box Drake found a fragment of a type of Geo Crystal he'd never seen before and a small scroll. Unrolling the scroll Drake found his mother hand writing.

My dearest Drake

I miss you. I hope you are well. If you are reading this then I am no longer with you, you also must of learned the truth behind the fate of the legendary sword of our clan.

The crystal you found with this scroll shall guide you where you need to go. I know you can find Providence, my son. It is your birthright to weld the legendary blade.

Your journey begins on Earth, You must find the descendants of your father, They hold the key to finding Providence.

All my love,

Mother

Ignoring the ping of pain Drake scowled. Of course he didn't think it would be this easy, but surely it wasn't hidden on that filthy planet the humans called home could it? No, surely not. So now the question was how many hops would he have to jump through to find it?...

Drake wondered, could the key his mother spoke of be the lost Tome containing all the knowledge of the netherworld lost millennia ago?

Drake rolled the scroll back up and slipped it inside his cloak. This was not what he had bargained for. He had hoped to never set foot on that disgusting world his father came from. "Just great." he grumbled to himself before a thought occurred to him stopping his dark mutterings. What if the blade wasn't lost, but somehow returned to the place it had all bagin?...

In the meantime, he would have to ask Lamington for help. The angelic leader was the only person with knowledge of the human world he could turn to for help. Drake could only hope the Seraph of Celgelic knew some clue that could help his search for his fathers living relatives and that among them one had the Tome.

To be continued

Author notes

And so begins Drake's quest. Stay tuned to find out what awaits Drake in his search for the lost sword of Edgewise.

Small confession

The letter from Drakes mother was based upon one from the official strategy guide of Star Wars Tie Fighter.


	2. Chapter 1: Seeking answers

Chapter 1: Seeking answers

"Hmm, I see." Lamington said thoughtfully after listening to the young demon explain the situation and why he now needed the angelic leaders help. The irony of the reversal wasn't lost on the angelic being. "So Like I said you're the only one I know with knowledge of the events on earth, so I thought maybe you might know something." Drake says. "Hmm, unfortunately I don't have such in-depth knowledge of your father world Drake." Lamington regrettably informs his guess. "However, I can perhaps find something to lead you too them." he offers.

Drake was disappointed by this delay, but he would still accept the Seraphs offer to help. "Thank you Lamington looks like I owe you one now." Drake says gratefully. "Indeed." Lamington reply's. "I well send Trance to you with whatever information I can find." he tells his guest. "I thank you Lamington. I'll meet Trance in the usual place." Drake says before departing.

The wait had been longer than Drake had anticipated. But it was time well spent to hue his skills and dive deeper into the fragments of his clans history that he was fortunate enough to have. The partial records had already revealed much to the demon lord.

His training disrupted by a message arriving in a flash of light, he knew who it was from the moment he say the note appear it could have come from only one person.

reading the note Drake prepared to leave for the meeting place in Celstria...

Celestia: In an undisclosed location

Hidden out of sight Drake stood waiting for Trance new head archangel of celstria to show up. While he waited the demon mussed about the bright and green lands of the angelic world like most of his kind Drake preferredthe dark lands of the netherworld.

It wasn't just the scenery that bothered him it was the stench of goodness the aura of the place emits. Drake was growing impatient. "Where the hell was she? Lamington sent that message almost five minutes ago." sensing a presence Drake looked up to see Trance had finally arrived. "Toke, you long enough." he grumbled. "Patience is a virtue perhaps you should add lecturing some to your training." the archangel said sharply. "I would prefer you practice you punctuation Angel." he said with disdain.

"Why master Lamington ever a lined himself with demons."She Trance said in equal disdain. "Perhaps because he couldn't carry out his plans alone and King Krichevskoy Sacrificed himself for his netherworld." Drake said crossing his arms over his chest. "Now than, we can either continue to remind each other how much we dislike one another or get on with it and go our separate ways." Drake said, wishing only to get it over with and far away from all this goodness. After a moment of silence the archangel relayed the Seraphs information. "Master Lamington has discovered a young martial artist by the name of Tasha. She has been called one of the most powerful warriors of her generation." she explained. "The Seraph has noted she appears to be using power beyond that of a ordinary human he believes she may be using techniques or relics of your clan." she informs the demon lord.

Drake mulled this over in his mind. "A relic, perhaps, but it's impossible for her to be using any technique of thunder clan." demon stats. "If such a relic is here on earth shouldn't be in the hands of a human." the angel says. "It won't be for long." Drake reply's. "If she's using something from my clan or anything else from the netherworld I'll take it back." he informs the archangel. "Normally I would have something to say about you just taking what you want." she says. "But this one time we seem to agree on what has to be done." Trance admits. "Interesting, isn't" Drake remarks. "Makes one wonder if your master's ideas aren't so far fetched after all doesn't it?"he asks. "Perhaps." Trance says not wishing to hand the demon victory. "Tell your Seraph I thank him for his information." Drake says with an amused smirk.

"I'll be leaving for earth at once I assume if I'm needed you'll be able to locate me." Drake says to the angelic being. "Yes, I well be able to find you." Trance confirms to the demon. "Good." Drake said the pair parted ways Drake, returning to his hide away to prepare for his journey to his fathers home world trance returned to the seraphic sanctuary to inform the Seraph his message has been passed along to Drake.

Drake backpack was already prepared, packed with everything he would need the demon checked his appearance in a mirror one more time to confirm he was accuracy disguised before setting off.

Earth: Northern Hemisphere

The stench of the dirty, stagnant world assaulted the demon lords nose the moment he arrived in the human world. "Geez, no wonder you left this dying world father." Drake thought to himself. Getting his bearings the young demon looked around. yes, he was where he was supposed to be but it didn't look a thing like the one picture his old man had taken with him when the then young martial artist left his home world.

"Let's see Drake." said, quieting his mind to sharpen his senses. Yes, that was it, he could feel a energy that didn't belong in the human world whoever it was someone defiantly was playing with a power they probably couldn't comprehend let along fully control Drake was hopeful that someone was a member of his fathers forgotten family and not someone who had no business playing around with relics of the thunder clan."Let's see Drake." said, quieting his mind to sharpen his senses. Yes, that was it, he could feel an energy that didn't belong in the human world, whoever it was someone defiantly was playing with a power they probably couldn't comprehend, let alone fully control Drake was hopeful that someone was a member of his fathers forgotten family and not someone who had no business playing around with relics of the thunder clan.

Homing in of the location of the mana energy Drake set out to find the source confident one way or another it would lead him to the tome and ultimately the sword.

to be continued

Author notes time

Well, this chapter ended up a little shorter than I would have liked I was hoping it would be three three and a half pages but it barely got over the three page mark. Anyway, stay tuned for more Quest for Provadence.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lost Tome

Apologizes for how late this chapter is. Wow Drake came out as a bigger ass then I intended for him to be in this chapter...

Chapter 2: The Lost Tome

It was no wonder the human world was dying nature had been mowed down no doubt in the name of progress. The only green to be found was small patches reserve parks spread through out the mega city's. It was one such park that Drake would find the Human he seeks

A girl Drake guessed was in her early twenty's dressed in the trappings of a Martial artist practiced alone in the center of a large clearing. The girl's long wavy blonde hair tied back Drake could see what appeared to be a green tribal like marking on the girl's cheek, she appeared to be so focused on her training she didn't seance the presence watching her.

Drake stepped out from his hiding spot on the opposite side of the clearing. "So you must be the one I'm looking for." he said the girl's reflects kicked in taking a fighting stance the demon stood in silence studying the young woman for a moment.

"Hmm, not bad reflexes for a human." he says breaking the silence. "Good form too you're master has clearly trained you." well Drake remakes. "Who and what are you?" The girl says ready for an attack or to attack. "I am Drake and you're clearly in possession of something left in the care of my father's descendants." the demon stats. "Which ether makes you a distant relative or a thrift he continued so which is it girl?"

"If you know about my ancestors and that then you must be a demon from the netherworld that woman came from." The girl says warily. "That woman happened to be my mother." Drake says. "And yes, I am a demon...well dominantly demon." Drake corrects himself. "And that item left here for safekeeping is rightly mine." the demon says. "I would appreciate it if you return it to the rightful owner who would happen to be me if you don't I'll simply take it by whatever means necessary." Drake says.

"The name is Tasha not girl." the young martial artist says angrily. "I became a martial artist to protect and defends those who can't protect themselves. A far nobler use of the amulet's power than anything a demon's like you your you overlord would do with it." she rants Drake gives a humorless laugh. "That boy isn't my overlord nor well he ever be my overlord frankly, if it suited me, I could overthrow him and his little friends." Drake explains. "In case you didn't realize it girl you're trifling with things you shouldn't be just hand the amulet over and I'll let you walk away." Drake said emphasizing the word girl.

"Huh and who the hell do you think you are?" The girl snapped not backing down to the demon before her. She could tell there was something unusual about this man, but she still wasn't convened that after two thousand years a demon of the thunder clan would just show up out of the blue to reclaim what was entrusted her her family. "I'm the freckling demon lord, you don't want to piss off!" Drake said, gritting his teeth, he was just about out of patience with this kid and ready to take the amulet by force.

"You're no different from them. Everything General Carter said was true about you demons and how dangerous you are. There's no way I'll hand it over to you demon even if you are who you say you'll just use its power to hurt people and destroy lives..."

Fed up with the human Drake toke action, even with speed many times that of an ordinary human the girl blocked him slamming an open palm strike to his chest. A small "Oof" of pain escaped the Drake the power channeled through the attack blasted the demon off his feet and though the air several feet crashing down, he managed to land on one knee clutching his chest Drake sprain back to his feet. "Alright, I tried to do this the easy way, but if that's how you want it little girl!" he said Drakes next words were cut off by the ominous sign of his mana power dropping rapidly. "Dammit, she's disrupted the sea somehow!" Drake realized. "What's the matter demon?" the girl asked after a moment of silence. "Has your ego be bused or something?" She taunted. "Why you." Drake muttered. "This isn't over child." Drake says disappearing.

Returning to the netherworld Drake reinforced the seal. "Damn it, this blasted curse of all the times!" he said angrily. "And that girl, she's obviously lured a enough to use the amulet's power the question is how far can she tap the well of power inside it?" Drake could see two possibility's the girl was either holding back or she could only use a fraction of the amulet's power The answer to that and the inevitable rematch would have to wait. Drake would have to rest, allowing his condition to stabilize fully before returning to Earth and taking the amulet back. He had a hunch about finding the girl again, even if he was wrong and where he had found her wasn't a regular spot she practiced he would be able to hone in on the Amulet's power again.

Fortunately, it only took a day for Drake to fully recover and this time he'll be ready for the brat. No more Mr nice guy! He would do what he should've done the first time go down there in his normal state and take the amulet yes, that's what he should've done instead of suppression his mana power as low as he could. Returning to earth Drake found his hunch was right the girl was there in the same 'park' practicing.

"So I was right." said a voice interrupting Tasha's training. "I figured I'd find you here." Drake says appearing in a flash of light. "I thought you limped back to your netherworld demon." the young warrior said ready to defend herself if the demon made a move. "Cute." Drake says sarcastically. "All I want is what's rightly mine kid simple as." that Drake stats. "Now if you'll kindly hand it over there won't be any problems." "you'll have to take it from me demon and we both know you can't." Tasha says defiantly. "I've been doing a little digging on you and your 'school'." Drake says rather casually given the situation.

"I'm sure my old man would be pleased his masters teachings are being passed along to a new generation of fighters such as yourself."He continued "he would be less pleased one of you broke the trust my mother placed in you humans." Drake said in a darker tone. "Surely you know specifics about that promise? I have no doubt your masters do. So clearly they've turned a blind eye to you taking that amulet." Drake explains.

Without warning Drake attacked even with her sharpen senses Tasha couldn't react in time the impact of the punch was beyond anything young marshal artistes had ever felt the blast threw her, though the air landing hard on the ground the girl rolled onto her side coughing up blood. Cracking his knuckles Drake casually walked over to his disabled opponent. "Now that we're even I'll be taken what's mine kid now if you happen to know specifically where the tome is hidden I'd appreciate you telling me." Drake said

"To he with you demon!" the girl said between coughs. Whatever that attack was it it left her entire body numb it was your entire body feeling numb and tingling like hitting your funny bone. Now standing over the victorious demon was smug. "I did warn you." he told her "this is what happens when you earn the Ire of a demon like me, you should be grateful it was only three ribs." Drake says as he takes the amulet. "I'll see you dead for this demon." the girl threatens. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line you see I already have a revocable death awaiting me so I don't have time to waste on lowly humans like you." Drake tells the girl. "Now like I said if you would be so kind to tell me where the Tome is hidden." he asks once again the girl reminds silent. "Alright the hard way it is then." Drake says before leaving. "I guess I'll just have to go have a look around that monastery of yours, I'll be sure not to kill any of them, but I can't promise you'll have much of a monastery left." Drake says over his shoulder no wait the injured girl's pleas but the demon was gone. "Oh god I have to stop this!" Tasha thought to herself struggling to her feet.

As bold as you please Drake strolled into the monastery announcing himself as he approached the steps to the main temple. "I am Drake, son of Mathal and last of the Clan of thunder I've come for the property my mother entrusted to this monastery." he says the temple master slowly descended the steps. "And what would you do with that property demon?" The old man asks. "I have no quarrel here I simply want what's mine and what I require it for doesn't concern mere humans." Drake says pulling the reclaimed amulet from his pocket. The gathered students gasped. "This amulet entrusted to my fathers decedents by my mother was to be kept sealed along with the box as you have clearly broken the pact I as the last Lord of thunder have come to reclaim said property." Drake says.

"Your possession of that amulet reveals your true intentions Tasha would not have willingly given it to you. If you truly had come to reclaim what was sealed here you've come to me first." The old man says matter of factually. "If you have taken a life demon then your life is forfeit." the master tells his guest. "I see." Drake begins. "Well then I see my mother was truly in error to entrust humans as I have expected." he says as he places the amulet back in his pocket. "Your student is very much alive, I've simply... persuaded her to cooperate." Drake explains. "I would've preferred not to resort to this, but as you humans say saylavee." Drake says as he takes a fighting stance.

By the time she arrived it was too late everyone, even her masters were rendered unconscious. There wasn't any blood split and Tasha could seance everyone's 'energy' but there was constable damage to the monastery it's self. "Where are you demon!" she shouted her voice echoing. "Right here." came a voice from an upper floor of the main temple the demon leapt to the ground through a hole he had no doubt caused clutched in his hand was the box hidden away by the monastery's masters long before Tasha was born. The torn sleeve of his shirt reviled a familiar lighting bolt like tribal tattoo across the demons forearm ending at his wrist. He really was who he claimed to be! A survivor of the Thunder Clan! The injured girl realized.

"How dare you demon this monastery is holy ground if those markings are real you've attacked your own people awhile as this sacrilege!" she shouted in disgust.

Drake shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. "I did warn you kid not to trifle with that you couldn't begin to comprehend." He stats. "And as for attacking my own Like I would ever consider humans as my people I am a demon not a lonely human." Drake declared.

"If I wished I could've reduced this whole place to snider." Drake continues. "But I, didn't I'm not that cruel other demons would've without second thought. Maybe you should keep that in mind before challenging your betters.' Drake advised. 'Now if you'll pardon me, I have places and something long lost to find." find Drake says before departing his fathers home world.

to be continued

So ends chapter two stay tuned for chapter three!


	4. Chapter 3: The Quest Begins

Chapter 3: The quest begins

Opening the small chest his mother had sealed the Tome into was as simple as Drake thought it would be. With the amulet in its proper place and not around the neck of a foolish human girl one simply channel the power of the thunder clan into the amulet to release the locks. It was brilliant on his mother's part only a member of the clan could open the lock so there was no risk at all to keeping the box and the key together since on outsider could ever open it.

As he carefully opened the old book the thing Drake dreaded came to pass, as he had expected the Tome's text was written not in common demon script, but a dialect evolved and solely used in the lost homeland of his clan. An offshoot of an ancient dragon language not used since plight called homo sapiens first appeared on a little backwater planet called earth. Thankfully the volumes he needed to translate the text were at hand it would take time, but everything he needed was here it was only a matter of time before he would have his answers...

With the volumes he would need to gather Drake spread the various books across the surface of the large table, he was working at and got to work translating the agent text.

Drake's work was interrupted by the arrival of an uninvited guest. "I've just been asked by Master Lamington to tell you he would like to speak with you Drake." the angel said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. Drake raised an eyebrow. "Let me, guess I was being monitored while I was on earth he." asks clearly not impressed. "Yes, you were and your appalling actions are just what master Lamington was concerned would happen." Trance said not hiding her disgust at the demon's behavior.

Snapping the Tome shut Drake rose to his feet. "I did what had to be done, I tried to ask nicely." The demon pointed out. "But that kid decided to do it the hard way. Besides, as an angel I'm sure you'd agree that that human girl had no business playing around with demon artifacts." Drake countered. Trace sidestepped the question. "Surely it could've been done without the need of violence and damaging an ancient monastery." she said angrily. I'm a demon not a diplomat I don't have time to waste with asking nicely nor will I sneak like a thief in the night." the demon said. "Now than if your master is available I'll meet with him now." Drake said tired of arguing with the archangel.

~[Celestia:Seraphic Sanctuary:inner sanctum]~

"It has come to my attention I was being watched while in the human world." Drake says to the seraph of celestia. "Indeed Lamington says. "I was watching your actions in the human world same as I watched Flonne and her friends along their journey." the angelic being confirms. "I won't apologize for my actions Lamington And as you're no doubt already well aware, none of them were severely injured." Drake says in his own defense. "And as I pointed out to your archangel. I don't have time to waste with unnecessary things like negotiating for what is rightfully mine." Drake continued. "Also, as you both must have seen that silly girl literally stroke first." the demon points out in conclusion.

Lamington silent for a moment contemplating his response before speaking. "Indeed, she did attack first." Lamington agrees. "However, you did provoke her with your hostility Drake." Lamington points out the demon couldn't deny it. The head angel did have him there. "Fine, maybe I could've handled it...better." he admitted. "She still had no business playing around with the amulet or its power." Drake stats. "I'm sure as an angel you can agree with that." Lamington nods in silence. "Indeed, she should not have been using that umlauts power this still does not erase the fact you were also in the wrong Drake." he says.

He was right Drake was loath to admit he had let his temper get the better of him...again. There was no denying he could've handled things better with both the kid and the headmaster of the monastery. "Duly noted Lamington." Drake said after silently mulling over the seraphs words. "And when this is over I'll set things right with the monastery head master." The demon said, admitting he was in the wrong as much as the humans. This surprised Trance she didn't think the hard headed demon was even capable of coming that close to an apology. "If you'll excuse me, I have an important part of the Tome to finish translating." Drake said with a bow before leaving the land of angels. The Seraph of Celestia wished him good luck as the demon left.

"Master Lamington perhaps..." Trance began. "I understand your concerns Trance." Lamington, said, anticipating the archangels worries about the demon. "The fact he admitted his own mistakes in what happened is a positive sign wouldn't you agree?" the head angel asked his subordinate. "Yes Master Lamington" The young archangel said. "He will do the right thing when the time comes Trance. And I believe proving himself to to the keeper of the forge well prove worthwhile..." Lamington said in reassurance.

~[Drake's Hideout]~

Translation the ancient text of the Tome toke Drake some time. Longer than he thought, but it was worth it, he now knew how to find the answers he needed. The summing ritual was far simpler than Drake thought it would be. He had often wondered as a child about the purpose of the strange little shrine said to have been crafted to honor the passing of the great oracle and now he knew. One would never suspect such a simple object was the key to summing an all knowing begin. With the help of his mothers old books Drakes preparations were complete. He was ready to make the journey to the Lunar Snowfields speak with the one person who could tell him the location of the sword.

~[Lunar Snowfields]~

Arriving in the Lunar Snowfields at the place simply called under the moon. A place boarding life and the hereafter where Prinnies come to be reborn under the red moon. Drake removed the bag from his back setting it down in the pure white snow he carefully opened it and set the shrine upon the ground. With equal caution, he opened the small shrine placing the crimson stone upon the miniature allure as the ancient texts described. Next Drake placed the Geo fragment into the small shrine not knowing exactly what to expect Drake takes a cautious step back as he stood.

Confadent everything was set Drake said. "I come secking guidnce from from lady Kamui oracle of the thunder clan." the blood red stone set in the shrine glowed the ground shoke vilent 'lurtch' an ghostly form appred infront of the shrine. A girl with long silver white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her plan white dress blowing in the ice cold winds.

"Who seeks the wisdom of the oracle?" asked the soul. "I am Drake Lord of thunder and son of Mathal I have come seeking Provadence." Drake said with a respectful bow. The books warned the slightest rudness would not be tolerated by the great oracle Drake reminded himself.

"I have been expecting you Drake I forsaw day the last of the thunder clan would come seeking the great sword of Eagewise." The oracle said. "You have come far Lord of Thunder, but you have along path to walk before you find what you seek." she said.

"Tell me Orcale what must I do to find the forge of Eagewise?" Drake asked. "You must travel to the fiery lands of the blazing core. The crystal left by your mother that guided you to the Tome of Thunder shall be your guide to the forge and of course to the sword it's self." came the 'insightful' answer.

"Thank you lady oracle." Drake said with a bow. "Before you leave heed these words" the oracle said.

"Your journey is long and many challenges lay ahead of you Lord of thunder, if you stay true to the teachings of your father then you shall not stray from the path before you and the true power of the thunder clan shall be yours. Stray from the path and only failure and death awaits you."

With that the soul of the oracle vanished in a blinding flash of light. Drake found himself wondering if the Oracles warring was about finding the sword or something yet to come, But now wasn't the time he had preparations to make. There would be time on the journey to consider her words right now he had to focus on preparing for the difficult trek ahead.

To be contuned

Yup, I know another short chapter cliffhanger! I apologize for that I couldn't think of a better way to tie up this chapter and Segway into the next so I decided cutting this chapter a little shorter would be the best way to go. Chapter four could end up being a long chapter I don't know yet depends on how things develop


	5. Chapter 4:Flames of the Forge

If you missed the little Easter egg hidden in the last chapter don't worry there all in plan sight in this chapter ;-)

Chapter 4: Flames of the Forge

Drake decided it would be prudent to wear something that would conceal his tattoos. The barren lands he would be crossing were traveled by stray demons who would recognize the markings of his clan to say there was bad blood between them and those who came before the land of thunder was an understatement. After checking and rechecking everything Drake confirmed everything was ready.

~[Blazing Core]~

Entering the Blazing Core heat and the almost overwhelming smell of sulfur assaulted the demon the legendary blistering heat of the Blazing Core certainly lived up to the stories Drake thought to himself Drake was glad he had he had so thoroughly prepared for the journey. Setting off to the heart of this formidable scorched land it wasn't long until the demon lord would find trouble or rather it would find him.

Drake stopped at the foot of a literal "Road of Flames" he stood before a mountain path surrounded by a lava-filled canyon. Movement in the peripheral sight caught Drakes attention. "I thought so." the demon said to himself he was sure he had sensed something nearby for some time now Drake was sure it was nothing but stray demons stalking him from a distance now it seemed they wanted to 'play'. 'So be it.' Drake thought to himself. If they wanted a fight, he would end them quickly.

Acting as if he hadn't noticed them Drake continued along starting the climb up the mountain path as he reached the volcanic canyon several brawlers attempted to jump Drake from behind only to be cut down by his short swords the second wave joined the fray two small groups of pugilist attacking from the sides were blasted away by dual wind cutters the surviving attacks stopped in their tracks. "Well." Drake said ready to strike down the lower level demons, thinking better of it the remaining demons ran away. Sheathing his swords Drake takes a moment to recover from the brief skirmish in this heat, one could shrivel up. The heat and noxious fumes made dehydration and hallucinating a very real threat to one's survival as real as the parched ground burning one's feet it took a few minutes for Drake to catch his breath. even a brief battle took a toll on the body in this unforgiving land. Setting off again Drake kept a sharp eye out for more trouble.

Following the 'pull' of the crystal Drake found himself before the lava vent riddled area fittingly called Blazing Field treading carefully the demon made his way though the hazardously unstable ground as he made his way around and over the fiery pits Drake found himself wondering what Lady Kaida would think of what has become of the fiery lands once once home of those who would one day found a mighty clan of titans feared and respected among the many netherworld's back than just the tales of those foolish enough to enter the scorched lands and what they found kept most outsides away but now the blazing core seemed to be teeming with stray demons common place filth one could say. If the stories of Chronicles were true and not typical tall tales the first empress would've dealt with them harshly indeed. The first Chronicler described Lady Kaida as a hash but fair woman and fearless warrior doing whatever it toke to protect her people from the outside world.

Safely across the volcanic minefield the blackened earth ahead looked clear, though there were practically an unlimited number of rocky outcrops for attackers to wait in ambush.

Crossing the rocky flats Drake noticed the temperature seemed to be increasing the further he went if what information he had was right. He was nearing the heart of the Blazing Core the ever increasing heat seemed to confirmthis . "I wonder..." Drake started to say to himself before a sound caught his attention He sighed to himself as his ears picked up the telltale clanking of empty suits of armor coming his way. Drake couldn't see them, but they were definitely getting closer but from where? A trio of Lighting Slash attacks smashed though the rocks Drake was crouching by. Nimbly dodging their attacks, he dispatched them with single blade rush before continuing his seemly endless journey.

After several more short battles the horizon changed as Drake continued across the rocky plan in the distance the sky glowed red Drake wondered if there was a active volcano or massive lave flow waiting to block his path crossing the rocky desert the demon found himself looking across a Molten Labyrinth the path ahead as far as the eye could see was a countless series of islands and few land bridges doted here and there crossing a vast lava plan standing at the edge of the flowing river of molten rock Drake searched for a relatively safe place to leap across to one of the islands of hopefully solid ground finding suitable spot Drake leaped the lava pool onto a large rock starting his hazardous hike though the lava field.

~[Celestia: Seraphic Sanctuary Sacred Alter]~

The Celestrian watched as Drake neared the end of one journey and would hopefully stand ready to begin the next. The Forge was near Drake would be able to see it soon Lamination wondered if he would allow the young demon entry.

"Has he made it master Lamination?" Trance asked, curious about the demons progress. "He is nearly to his first goal." Lamentation says. "There is still Edgewise's judgment of his worth." he said looking up from the viewing pond.

~[Blazing Core]~

A large inland sitting at a much higher elevation caught Drakes eye, could that be it he wondered? Following his instincts the demon lord made his way to the large inland at first glance it seemed no different from the others but on closer inspection Drake notices a oddly squired off stone that looked man made the crystal was definitely reacting to the unusual shaped stone acting on a hunch Drake placed the crystal upon the flat surface of the stone the ground shock beneath his feet the center of the island broke apart and from below surface arose a small castle shaped like an black smiths

anvil stunned Drake stared at the structure gobsmacked the legendary Forge of Edgewise was a anvil castle?

Drake had a feeling this information was left out of the ancient texts as someones idea of a joke no doubt at the expense of whoever came looking for the Forge walking towards what appeared to be the main gate Drake prepared to enter the Great Forge ready to meet whatever or whoever might be inside.

As he approached the door a figure appeared in the nearby guard tower. "Halt, who goes?" the man called down to the stranger below. "I am Drake, son of Mahal Lord of Thunder I've come to claim my birthright to Provadence." Drake announced to the guard who scoffed at this. "You worthy of honorable ancestors greatest masterpiece." he said as if it was a ridiculous idea. Drake was puzzled by this. "Are you a decent of Edgewise?" he asked. "And what business is that of yours? "The man asked Snidely "let him enter Wellwrought." said a booming voice out of the blue. Wellwrought hesitated for a moment before opening the gate as the voice instructed.

Drake entered the Forge uncertain what he'll find inside.

to be continued

What awaits our hero inside the Forge of Edgewise? Tune in next time to find out


	6. Chapter 5: Outta the Fire into the Forge

Chapter 5: Outta the Fire into the Forge Part 1

Walking though the gate Drake was relieved to feel the air temperature dropping several degrees the further into the forage he want the cooler it became. The interior was what one would expect of a castle stone walls with arches and alcoves for displaying various 'Knick Knack'. Only in this case the things on display were various kinds of bladed weapons ranging from daggers, knifes, and different types and sizes of swords Drake also noticed brass piping running along the ceilings splitting off in multiple directions.

Continuing down the hall Drake found himself entering a large open room above the door directly across from him Drake saw the seal of Edgewise. "Where is everybody?" Drake wondered His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. He could faintly hear two male voices in heated discussion unless Drake was mistaken, he could only hear one step of footsteps approaching. 'Odd' he though to himself. The voices drew closer the young man from before and a basic spirit class demon carrying a cane entered the room from the doorway opposite of the one Drake stood.

"Welcome to my Forge." the spirit said in greeting. "Your Forge?" Drake said, confused. "Indeed the ghostly." Demon said. "I was once far more than I've become young man." something clicked in Drakes head. "Are you saying you're... Impossible!" Drake concluded. "Are you calling my honorable ancestor a liar?" Wellwrought said angrily. "The master smith who forged countless great weapons a spirit?" Drake scuffed. "Surely you've heard of how the ghost came to be my boy?" the sprite." said. "Of course." Drake said. Still not believing a word of this. "The netherworld Scholars believe their spirits that failed to become Prinnies and now exist in the form of wandering ghosts. They still don't know the cause of why they don't become Prinnies or how to reverse it." he continues.

"Right you are, my boy." the spirit says, pointing his cane at the blue haired demon. "And thus upon my death, I found myself reduced to this." the ghost says. "Forced to wander the mortal world like this unable to continue my craft, perhaps never to see those I called friend ever again." he said a sad tone in his voice. "This is the real hell." he says. "For the Prinnies at lest there is hope of redemption." he concludes.

"You're telling me one of the greatest weapon smiths in the history of the netherworld has become a ghost?" Drake said in disbelief interrupting the old spirit. "How could that even happen? I mean what kind of sin could lead to a fate like that?" Drake said not believing any of this. It just couldn't be true after all.

"That is indeed what I'm telling you my boy." the spirit said. "In mortal life I was Edgewise master weapon smith of the overlords. But now I'm just a ghost, unable to do anything but pass my knowledge on to those who can use it." he says. "Specking of I haven't introduced you, yet this is my apprentice Wellwrought the inheritor of my Forge someday if he works hard and proves himself." he says. "Now, as for my sins, perhaps you should worry about your own sins before concerning yourself with others wrong doings my boy." Edgewise advised

"Now then." the spirit said Drifting towards his guest looking Drake over. "The last of a once great clan has come to my forge to clam what he thinks he's entitled too eh?" He says sounding unimpressed. "I am the heir to that blade." Drake said. "Unless there is some 'other' I don't know about I'm the last of Empress Kaida bloodline." he continued. "Indeed, you are the sad end of a once great family." Edgewise confirmed. "Why you!" Drake said angrily. "And that." the spirit said, brandishing his cane in Drakes direction. "Is what got you into trouble once before." he remarked. Drake clenched his jaw, but said nothing. "I am the only one who decides who's worthy of my creation." the old Ghost said. "Not you, fate or your bloodline." he stated. "If you want my blade you'll have to prove your worth." he tells the demon lord. "But for now come and rest I sure you have many questions my boy." Edgewise said, drifting towards one of the rooms many arches. Tapping the end of his cane on the arch the stone wall behind the archway moved revealing a hidden staircase. Heading down to what Drake assumed was a lower level of the forge. "Come now, don't be a rude guest and all that." the spirit said descending the stairs. "Rusty" silently falling in step behind his mentor with little chose Drake silently followed the pair into the heart of the forge.

Descending the stars Drake noticed the flicking reddish orange glow coming from below he wondered if it was from one of the Blazing Core's many lava flows? If so, what would they be using it for? Drake wondered to himself. At the foot of the stairs Drake found himself standing in a large cavern bathed in the glow of hot magma the cave's temperature rivaling those of the blazing core outside. Near by he saw a stone bridge crossing a lava flow the tools one would expect a weapons smith to have filled the room hammers and other smith tools of various discretion and sizes several anvils and quench tanks.

He could also hear the sound of machinery coming from the other side of the bridge.

"Yes, this is it." Edgewise says, guessing what the demon was thinking. "And you are one of the few outsiders to enter my forge." the spirit says. "And before you ask Lady Kaida once stood where you stand now." the old ghost adds. "Honorable ancestor, why bring him down here if you're not going to give him the sword? You yourself said the forge wasn't for outsiders." Rusty said speaking up. "I didn't say I wouldn't give him the sword I said he has to prove himself worthy of It." the old spirit corrected the boy. "And this is MY forge to bring into who I choose." he says chasizing his decedent.

"why do you call her that?" Drake asked ignoring boys glares. "The Tome always referred to her as empress." He says. "Because I knew her before she toke that title let alone before she gathered those she would come to call family. Lady Kaida herself insisted her friends didn't address her by title." the old spirit explained. "Doesn't exactly fit the image the chronicles painted of her does it?" the old ghost asked noting Drakes furrowed brow. "It doesn't." he agreed. "You really did know her?" Drake says, a hint of envy in his voice. "I've known all the Lords of Thunder my boy including your mother." Edgewise says. "She never mentioned you or any of this." Drake said, looking around the Forge he saw many weapons, But not the one that he came for Drake wondered if it was hidden in some sort secret room It was his greatest masterpiece after all...

"I'm sure you have many questions my boy including why you were never told about me or the true fate of the sword." the old spirit said. "I have a hell of a lot of questions." Drake confirmed the old ghost chuckled at this. "Sit and open your ears than my boy." Edgewise says, pointing towards a chair with his cane grumbling something Drake complied and took a seat. "Now then, shall we take those questions one at a time?" The old spirit asked, not waiting fore the young demons answer.

"Now then, why didn't anybody tell you about me, my forge, or the true fate of ProvadenceThat was your mothers choose my boy. I assume she had her reasons, perhaps she thought when you were ready, she would tell you everything than journey here to the forge with you. Probably allow you to take the sword instead of reclaiming it for herself whatever her reasons they were hers to make and I respected that." the old spirit said.

"Lad, why don't you go and make some tea." the ghost suggested pausing his explanation. "Yes, sir." the boy said flatly. "In this heat?" Drake remarked. "It's one of the few earthly pleasures I can still enjoy." Edgewise explains. "And lets keep our minds out of the gutter." he adds noticing Drakes raised eyebrow.

back from insuring the safety of the Tone fate decided to end your mother's time in this world...". "So that's how it happened." Drake said interrupting Edgewise. "Indeed." the old ghost said sadly. "She said she knew they were on her trail and that's why she decided now was the time to hide it. I don't believe she realized just how close they were." Edgewise said. Wellwrought arrived with the tea and two cups probably assuming their guest might want some too. "Thank you lad." Edgewise said as the boy set down the tray. The old ghost pored himself a drink and dropped 3 sugar cubes into the cup. "So..." Drake began. "You knew about the Tomes location as While." he asked the spirit. "Indeed." he confirmed. "I was the one who suggested it in the first place." the old ghost confessed. "So you're the mastermind behind all of this yet you left me in the dark to find all this out on my own." Drake said bitterly. "I do apologize for that, my boy, I was simply following your mother's wishes." he explained. "Mother's wishes..." Drake muttered. "Fine." he said after a long pause. "I'll take your word for it that this was what my mother wanted and leave it at that." Drake said. "Glad to hear it." Edgewise replied, hiding a smirk behind his tea cup.

"Your mother explained everything and asked me to hold onto the sword." he explained. "Sadly." the old ghost said. "On the journey on the journey back from insuring the safety of the Tone fate decided to end your mother's time in this world..." The spirit said sadly."so that's how it happened." Drake said interrupting Edgewise. "Indeed." the old ghost said sadly. "She said she knew they were on her trail and that's why she decided now was the time to hide it. I don't believe she realized just how close they were." Edgewise said. Wellwrought arrived with the tea and two cups probably assuming their guest might want some too. "Thank you lad." Edgewise said as the boy set down the tray. The old ghost pored himself a drink and dropped 3 sugar cubes into the cup. "So..." Drake began. "You knew about the Tomes location as well." he asked the spirit. "Indeed." he confirmed with a nod. "I was the one who suggested it in the first place." the old ghost confessed. "So you're the mastermind behind all of this yet you left me in the dark to find all this out on my own." Drake said bitterly. "I do apologize for that, my boy, I was simply following your mother's wishes." he explained ."Mother's wishes..." Drake muttered. "Fine." he said after a long pause. "I'll take your word for it that this was what my mother wanted and leave it at that." Drake said. "Glad to hear it." Edgewise replied, hiding a smile behind his tea cup.

"Now then." the old spirit said. As he poured himself another cup of tea. "I'm sure you want to ask me about the sword too, and not just where it's hidden. As I'm sure you're already aware, I know everything that's written in the Tome concerning it. The first chronicler aware of my wishes that as little information as possible became public concurring my blade." he said

"So that's why the only thing the chronicler wrote in detail was a physical description." Drake said a mussed by the length of secrecy the old man want to. Not that he could blame the weapon smith if the public at large knew of the swords capabilities, it would've only been a matter of time before someone the wrong kind of someone would come after it.

"Well I've read everything written In the tome about it." Drake began. "the chronicler want to great lengths describing the sword and the amazing things Empress Kaida did with it. but he never said why the swords is always referred to as Provadence and not its true name." Drake said. "it was one of many things about the sword he had always been curious about." he admitted.

"That because to me Provadence is its true name." Edgewise explained. " That flashy long name was by lady Kaida request she commissioned me to forge her a sword that could enable her to use her unique abilities in consort with her swordsmanship so naturally she wanted her blade to reflect it's owner and the great purpose it would serve." Edgewise explained.

"I see." Drake said. "Well, that does make sense." He agreed. "The text spoke the first empresses massive Mana energy and that her ability's were of a whole new elemental type ever before seen." Drake quotes from the Tome. " So of course the name should reflect the Empress and her power. The chronicler wrote she started to experiment with combing her powers with forms armed and unarmed combat." Drake continued. "But ordinary bladed weapons couldn't properly channel her Mana." He concluded.

"Indeed so she came to me." Edgewise said, taking over telling the story. "Lady Kaida commissioned me to forge her a blade that could not only be used in conjunction with her ability's but to amplify them." The Edgewise told the demon lord. "You see, my boy there is something even the Tome don't speak of." the spirit says. "A secret known only to myself and those in Lady Kaida closest confidence. Lady's Kaida power had serious flaw I'm guessing you've also discovered." Edgewise began. "The toll it can take on the body not to mention the rapid consumption of the users Mana right?" Drake said interrupting the old spirit. "Correct." the ghost said. "And the more you tap that power the greater the drain." He continued. "And so lady Kaida wanted a weapon that could turn a spark into an explosion you could say." the spirit said with a chuckle.

"This still doesn't explain the name." Drake points out interrupted the old mans mussing. "I'm getting to it patience is my boy." Edgewise says. "As a young man I spent much of my own apprenticeship experimenting. Doing my own thing you could say, this often took me to a place where finding unusual metals to experiment with was a simple as picking up a stone. A place you know as the Stellar graveyard." the spirit says to say Drake was surprised by this would be a gross understatement. "The Stellar graveyard?..." he says in disbelief. "Provadence was forged from space junk?" He asks the master smith. "The retirements of a shattered asteroid to be precise." Edgewise corrects the younger demon.

"I found it one day during one of my walks though the graveyard it didn't take me long to discover the metals unique properties. I knew I had found something special that day something that couldn't be used for any ordinary old blade. It was meant for something greater and that's why I believe the day Lady Kaida came to me to commission my skills I knew I had found that something special that fate's hand had guided me to that asteroid crater just as it had brought the first empress of your clan to me." Edgewise said.

Drake had always expected the name had some metaphorical origin be certainly nothing like this. "I'm sure you have questions about the blades true name too?" the old spirit asked before continuing as if the question didn't require an answer.

"I'm sure you've aware of the story's and the truth of the properties of a dragon's fang yes?" the old man asks. " Of course, everybody in the netherworld has." Drake said ,wishing for a straight answer for once. "Well the same was true of Lady Kaida in her dragon form. And that fang is the beating heart of my blade my boy. You see I craved her fang into the basic shape of the hilt and infused it with the very metal I would forge the blade from and that is why the blade resonates with her energy to this day. Perhaps you'll understand better if you experience it." the old spirit said putting down his teacup. He floated across the room towards the bridge. "Come on now my boy you want to see it don't you?" he said to Drake. The old spirit saw the look on his decedents face, but the lad said nothing. Drake was now on his feet this is what he's waited, for they crossed the bridge on the other side Drake saw a cave opening the cavern beyond filled with running machinery he could only guess the purpose of. To the left was a short path leading to another cave opening this one opening to a large room full of padlocked boxes with a small path to walk though. Edgewise made his way to very back of the room. They stood in front of a bricked up stone archway tapping his cane on the stone floor the archway opened the bricks filling it moving back and sliding to the side the old spirit gestured for Drake to enter the room.

Inside the small room sitting atop a perfectly carved rectangle stone sat the Blade he came all this way to find.

To be continued

And that's it for part one of chapter five. This chapter wasn't suppose to be two parts for as a single chapter it would've ended up over eight pages long.


	7. Chapter 6:Outta the Fire into the Forge2

Author note

And here it is Chapter 5 Part two! Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Outta the Fire into the Forge Part 2

Standing in front of the stone Drake reached out a hand towards the sword. "Ow!" Drake shouted, pulling his hand back as it came in contact with a barrier around no coming from the stone. Edgewise chuckled at the younger demons expense. "Meet the only surviving thunder Geo stone." he said. "Amusing." Drake said dryly. Chuckling Edgewise touched his cane to the barrier said barrier disparaged in a burst of blinding light. "Didn't think It would be that easy for someone to take did you?" He asked the demon still amused.

"If that barrier comes from a Geo stone I assume is inside the stone why couldn't I sense it?" Drake asked. "You said its a thunder Geo stone so what gives?" he says in a somewhat demanding tone. That stemmed to amuse the old smith. "Come now my boy I would think that was obvious as a weapon smith I did more than just manipulate metals and alloys." the old spirit says. "Geo effect concealment" Drake remarked. He had heard of such things and the skill involved in it. Putting his hand out towards the stone again this time finding nothing but thin air.

He placed his hand on the scabbard blade. "Whoa!" Drake said in surprise, he could feel the energy within the sword. "And that, my boy is her power the beating heart of this blade. Edgewise explained "this is just from her fang?" Drake asked in amazement. "It is." the old smith confirmed. Drawing the sword from its scabbard, it was just as the Chronicler described.

A jet black blade with a reddish-orange hue when the light reflects off of it the double edged blade flawless and razor sharp mid way down the cutting edges a small spike ready to split a skull drake could see the seam where the two half's of the blade split to create a two prong blade at the base blade the two curved fang like secondary guards/blades folded in along the flat sides of the blade. According to the Chronicler they only 'deployed' when the sword was in its two prong configuration below the blade the guard made of the same black metal its tips also fang the hilt on the surface no different from any other, but beneath the Dragon hid and bone wrapping said to come from a Kagatsuchi who foolishly picked a fight he couldn't win. The Fang from the Empress herself source of the blades power and why only one with her blood could wield its power. Drake noted how Incredibly light despite the blades 5 foot length he had always thought the nearly weightless clams were exaggerated yet his short swords were heavy in comparison.

What surprised the young demon lord the most was the power emanating from within the blade. Now he could understand why the sword was so carefully guarded for all theses years.

"Do you get it now my boy?" The former smith asked. "Yes." Drake said impressed. "It's incredible." Drake remarks. "Indeed it is." edgewise says. "Now you understand why it needed to be kept safe imagine what the wrong person could unleash with such a blade. That is why I infused it with Lady Kaida's energy, so only she or a rightful hear could use it." Edgewise explained.

Drake toke a few experimental swings with the blade, its balance was perfect. The sword's light weight despite its size meant no wasted energy lifting or swinging it attacking swiftly would be practically effortless it was everything Drake believed it would be.

Edgewise looked on amused as the young demon twirled the blade in his hand to the old souls surprise, he heard the distinctive mechanical click of the swords release mechanism the blade sprain open to two prong configuration with about two finger width gap between the blade half's. "Interrelating." the spirit of Edgewise remarked. "You've clearly studied the text well if you know how to release the sword, but can you use it?" the soul says. "I know in theory how it's suppose to work." Drake admits. "The Tome says the Provadence isn't just a weapon the unique properties of the metal you forged the blade from can channel and amplify any form of energy it absorb were its elemental, mana, or magical." Drake recalls from the chroniclers writings. Edgewise seemed impressed by this. "Indeed, you learned well from the ancient text you've even figured out how to release the blade now than if you wish to master the use of my sword's power listen and listen well because I won't repeat myself and you're going to have to work hard to prove you're worthy of my blade." the old spirit said sounding like a stun old head master addressing his students.

"Come, my boy, we shall see if you are worth teaching." Edgewise said leading the young demon back into the Forge tapping the floor with his cane yet another hidden passage opened up this time a stone trap door of sorts reveling a set of stairs leading to a lower chamber Drake was beginning to wonder just how many hidden rooms the Forage had at the bottom of the stairs they entered a large cavern with a vaulted ceiling the stone walls pulsated red with some kind of Geo effect. "Welcome to the very training room, I lent the use of to Lady Kaida so she could hone her skills with Provadence." the old spirit said.

"I had to enhance the invincibility Geo effects on the walls several times in the course of her training who would've of thought even they have their limits." he elaborated.

"Now than, I assume I can skip the don't think of it as a weapon make it part of your hand part of your arm a part of you speech." the old soul said yet again antagonizing the young warrior Drake shot him a nasty look but said nothing.

"I can only teach you the stances my boy, it's up to you to master the blade and only then I'll decide your worthy of my greatest creation." he said, tapping his cane on the floor several wooden cutout figures popped out of the floor at the far end of the cavern. "Channel your Mana through the sword and hit one of the those targets." Edgewise instructed.

Drake in theory knew how it was suppose to work but as they say there is a big difference between classroom theory and real world application... Lifting the sword Drake took aim at the center target he released a small amount of power as he swung Surprising not only himself as while as his host Drake was able to release an attack from the blade is was a little clumsy and off target but it was a successful attempt. 'Hmm... He just might be worthy after all' the Edgewise thought stroking his chin. But the old smith wasn't ready to admit it just yet. "Now that you've missed and would've put a hole in my wall if not for the Geo's lets see you hit the target." he said Drake stiffened clearly struggling to hold his tongue the old spirit was surprised the demon had kept his tempter in check so far, perhaps he had learned from his past mistakes after all "I'll give you a little tip Bahamut's lighting can be used with a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal swing I'd suggest you stick to a vertical slash." The master smith suggested.

Taking the old ghosts advice Drake adjusted his stance to an overhead chop took aim and tried again

The attack was off center, but managed to hit the target. "Good that was much better." Edgewise said he sounded milady impressed or perhaps was just trying to sound so Drake thought. It appears your master was able to teach you a thing or two about wielding a blade." the old ghost said approvingly. "You've certainly mastered controlling your Mana." he concluded. In truth he was already well aware of this fact, but given his current state the fact the young demon still had such fine control was something. "You mean like this?" Drake asked before swinging Provadence in a horizontal swing unleashing an attack large enough to destroy the three middle targets. "So then it seems lesson one is cleared." Edgewise declared

"Lesson one?" drake asked, confused."yes lesson one." he repeated, "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" the spirit asked before once again tapping his cane on the floor fresh targets popped up to replace the one destroyed in the first lesson. "This time you won't have the luxury of time to gather the energy for your attack." the old spirit explained notably leaving out why his 'student' wouldn't have time to prepare to attack. "Now prepare yourself my boy because here comes lesson two!" the old ghost said attacking with an endless barrage of shock magic.

Drake quickly realized the old spirit wasn't going to give him the about 3 seconds he would need to charge enough energy into Provadence to release attack. The best he could do was dodge or block Edgewise's attacks never before did 3 seconds seem like such an eternity to Drake. He had to come up wit ha plan before the old man's attacks overwhelmed him...

An attack slipped pas the demons defenses knocking Drake off his feet. "Too slow my boy." Edgewise said enjoying himself jumping to his feet, Drake in anger sent a much larger surge of power, though the blade releasing a much larger and more powerful attack the old spirit nimbly dodged. "Temper, temper." Edgewise said, waggling a disapproving finger in the young demon's direction Drake payed no attention to the old blacksmiths antics his mind on what just happened.

If one could force a large amount of power into the sword then... Jumping clear of a new wave of attacks Drake strikes this time able control the surge of power the attack was still large enough to obliterate the 5 middle targets.

Edgewise clapped the sound reverberating off the cavern walls. "Good, good." he said. "Lesson two is now cleared." he announced Drake relaxed his guard taking a moment to rest not expecting what was about to happen.

"Now for the final lesson you'll have to defeat me." the old spirit declared "And this time I won't be holding back." he said, disappearing in a blinding light the old ghost transformed into from a basic ghost to a phantom "Huh, so you were holding back." Drake remarked "I thought you were hiding something." he said, taking his stance "Ready to fight?" the old ghost asked not waiting for an answer "The rules are simple." the old spirit said "no time limit and no mercy." he informed his appoint.

Drake wasn't ready for Edgewise strike the old sprite trusted his arms out over his head, wiping his head forward unleashing a powerful shock magic the young demon leap clear of the attack strike Drake blocked the next two with Provadence. "Right back at you old man!" he said, swinging the sword unleashing a Bahamut's lighting Edgewise summoned ice magic to block the attack with ease Drake lost sight of his opponent in the blast too late, he realized the crafty old spirit was behind him for an old 'man' his speed was incredible Drake was caught in the edge of the next Ice attack freezing one side of his body.

Edgewise closed in on the trapped demon "I have you now." he said the old ghost swelled into a large ball Drake knew what was coming using Dragon's strike on the ice the demon lord freed himself and cleared the blast just in the nick of time "You won't beat me that easily old man." Drake declared "apparently not." the old blade smith said "But how long can you keep it up I wonder." Edgewise remarked "Long enough to beat you." Drake declared smirking.

"We shall see." Edgewise said charging an ice magic attack. By the time the old smith sensed the upsurge in the demon lords Mana even the old smiths knowledge of what was coming wasn't enough to counter the younger demons increased speed. Drake blasted the old spirit from behind with a powerful Dragon strike, sending the former smith crashing to the ground. When the dust cleared Drake could see Edgewise had reverted back to a basic ghost. "Looks like I win." He stated, drifting back to the ground. "It indeed would appear that you have bested me." The old spirit said admiring his defeat. "A risky move using that in your current state, but it appears to have been worth the risk paid off." Edgewise said ."As long as I don't go past a triple it's safe enough." Drake told the old spirit in through a double was safe beyond that was increasingly dangerous."lesson three cleared." The old spirit declared. "You are indeed worthy of your heritage and my masterpiece." Edgewise said. The two half's of Provadence blade snapped back together. Drake shacks the master smiths 'hand' "big of you to admit it." Drake said. He still wasn't entirely impressed with the old spirits antics, but he could appreciate what the old man had to teach him.

to be concluded

Anther's notes

There's a couple of borrowed phrases in this chapter. I couldn't think of anything original, so I dropped those in as easter eggs... Ah, who am I kidding, I got a bit lazy with this chapter and figured that would be an easy out...

Tune in next time for the final chapter of Quest for Provadence: A quest's epilogue


	8. Chapter 7: A journeys Epilogue

A journeys Epilogue

Responding to a summons from Lamination Drake yet again returned to the land of angels to speak with the seraph of Celestia.

"Welcome Drake I see your journey to the Blazing Core was successful and your clan's sword is now yours." Lamentation says greeting his guest. "Yes, I have I also have a feeling you didn't summing me here to congratulate me Lamination." the Demon said. "So what favor can a demon lord, do for the seraph of Celestia today?" Drake remarked. "Unfortunately You may be correct that your assistance may be required." Lamination said conforming Drakes assumption this wasn't just a social call.

The head angel began to explain the current situation. "King Laharls human companions are preparing to return to earth to confront the man responsible for the Earth Defense Force's involvement with Valcanus's plans." he told the demon. "I see." Drake said knowing where this was going. "And you'd like to cover all the bases just in case a third party tries to interfere that's about the gist of it right?"? He asks the angelic leader not waiting for an answer. To both angels surprise Drake agreed to the request without so much as a complaint. "Alright I'll do it, but just remember you owe me one now." he says with a grin. " I thank you Drake for your further assistance." lamination said gratefully. "Like I've said as an angel you really shouldn't be thanking a demon." Drake said in jest.

Drake turns to leave stops and looks back at the angelic leader. "oh, and while I'm there I'll make sure to stop by the monastery and apologize." he says smirking at the archangels surprise before leaving.

Lamination chuckles turned to his archangel. "You see Trance Flonne is quite correct demons are capable of change."

The End

Wow, I can't believe it, I finished my second story! I didn't think I'd get a chance to finish this today. I hope you enjoyed reading the story of my original character (Well, this part of his story. There much more to be revealed.)

Stay tuned for the third entry of Disgaea after the Darkness: Defenders Return to Earth. Oh, but first comes my little month of love a.k.a February postings. Four little works of fan fiction I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
